Cloudy Days Never Stay
by xxKerii-tan
Summary: It's Rin and Len's birthday, and Rin's expecting it to be a great day! But to her disappointment, everything doesn't go the way she thought it would! How could her day possibly get worse-or better? RinxLen, twincest.


**A/N: Kerii-tan: Well hi guys, it's 1PM. Well, where I am. For now, we're pretending  
****I'm living in Nebraska so it's 12PM. Haha.  
THIS IS RIN AND LEN'S BIRTHDAY ONESHOT~~~ YAY JUST IN TIME.  
Actually, I finished a minute later ahaha... /fails for laifu.  
****Anyways! This is mostly Rin-centric. I hope you guys like this clichéd story! lD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
Warning: None needed! Er-twincest?  
Dedicated to: Rin and Len! YAYYYYY /tosses love and happiness around.**

* * *

_Cloudy Days Never Stay- Rin's POV_

Mornings… The start of the day, something people look forward to or even dread. The sun shines through the window brightly as you rub your eyes sleepily, either groaning with sleep-induced exhaustion or a positive look on the new day.

You stretch or fall back asleep, enjoying yourself either way.

Mornings… A great time of the day that we all love…

But not me.

"Rin~! Wake up!"

I sat up immediately, pushing the covers right off the bed. Looking around frantically, I noticed that the room was neat and empty, completely silent. Even the room was dark.

"Rin," my older sister, Meiko, peeked into the room, holding a basket of laundry. "Just because it's your birthday, doesn't mean you get to be lazy!"

That's right; it's my birthday today, December 27th, two days after Christmas. Even though we just celebrated Christmas, we still get more presents~ Oh, we? Right, it's actually my brother, Len's, birthday too, because we're twins. Len doesn't care about birthdays much, though. He thinks it's pointless since it's only two days after Christmas. I, on the other hand, think at least _this _birthday is important, because it is the day I turn _fourteen._

Yup, fourteen. One step closer to being that sexy teenager every girl wants to be. Plus, I'll get to stay up late, till like, eleven o' clock.

On _weekdays._

As I was saying, I'll no longer be considered a little girl anymore! I'll be older and more respected; officially _not _a tweenager, but a _teenager._

Obviously, this is an important year for both of us, but Len doesn't seem to get that, sadly.

While I look my best for this day, Len nerds it out by playing video games all day and inhales bananas nonstop. He's literally like a vacuum or black hole, so I bet he NEVER gets cramps.

Speaking of which, this is also the time of a girl's life when she goes through…_changes_.

Coughcough_puberty_coughcough.

Ahem, anyways, that aside…

"Rin, get out of bed!" Meiko yelled from the hallway, and I hopped out of bed, finally.

I peeked upon the top bunk where Len usually sleeps. His bed was made already; and neatly at that. But he wasn't there.

"Huh. He left already?" I said to myself quietly, and then hopped off the ladder.

The thing about Len is…well, simply put, I have a HUGE crush on him. Len's just so sweet and kind when he wants to be, and when he's nerdin' out, it's so cute. Plus, he's pretty hot.

But you can't tell _anyone_. Meiko and Kaito would FREAK if they found I liked my own brother. Miku would badger me to end, and Luka would avoid me for the rest of my teenager life. So don't say anything, okay?

I quickly ran over to my dresser and pulled out my best shirt—a cute, white blouse with little ruffles and lace all over it and puffy sleeves. I grinned at it happily and tucked it under my arm. I slammed it shut and opened my bottoms' drawer, and searched for a skirt, or _something _that would look nice with this shirt. In the end, I settled on a denim skirt that was sort of short, but not _too _short, and a white belt to go with it. A pair of black leggings would do as for my legs. As I got changed, I looked out the window and saw it was all gray and cloudy.

Hm, maybe we're gonna' get snow… I hope!

I looked at myself in the mirror, and smiled. I thought I looked great.

"Hm…" I quickly grabbed my brush and got out all the tangles. With a few tugs and small yelps, my hair was finally presentable.

Right after that, I grabbed my jacket and ran out of my room, smoothing out my skirt.

"Alright, what do I have to do on this fine, lovely day, my sweet Meiko? " I asked her in a sweet, sarcastic voice, and she pursed her lips.

"Rin, I need you to go out and buy a few things for me, okay?" She walked into the kitchen, I following shortly behind, and up to the counter. She pulled out a piece of paper and an old pen, and started to scribble down words and everything. She finished quickly and handed it to me, with one hand on her hip.

"Here, go buy these things, 'kay?" She repeated and I nodded, taking the piece of paper into my hands.

"Right," I saluted to her and stuffed the piece of paper into my pocket as I fast-walked away out of the kitchen and into the foyer. I pulled out my brown boots and shoved them onto each of my feet.

"Rin, don't forget your coat!"

"Okay, okay…" I opened the closet and tugged out a black peacoat that I got for Christmas and pulled it on. I fixed the buttons and remembered the list. I unbuttoned the coat and took the paper out of my jacket pocket, and repeated the whole routine again.

Finally out in the cold, winter air, I sighed, a large puff of white exiting my mouth. I shivered slightly and walked alongside the snowy, gray road; the cracks filled with ice and as if they would crack open even more. I realized that the only one I saw this morning was Meiko, and she hardly said anything about my birthday to me, except for the lazy part. Which doesn't exactly count.

I sighed once again, a bit sadder this time on the inside. I know that with my family, the motto is, "Work first, play later!" but… Shouldn't it be different on birthdays? I guess not. We _always _do work, everyday, no matter what. That way, later in the day, we could relax and have a good time, and end up going to sleep with no stress or weight on our shoulders. Possibly everyone else is working really hard for me and Len…

In fact, I wonder where Len is right now? And why he didn't wake me up…

I shrugged it off, thinking that maybe he was doing work as well as I was, so I continued to head towards the market.

…

As I got closer to the market, the roads got more icy and slippery, unfortunately. I was careful about where I was stepping, but that would require looking down, so what if I bumped into someone or something?

I shivered at the thought of falling onto the hard, icy ground and shoved my way past the crowds of people, all clogging the streets with body heat and smelly, cold breath. Just as I was reaching my first destination—I just so happened to be looking at the ground because it became increasingly icier, which caused me to bump into something large and puffy!

"Oof!" I yelped and looked up, a bit flustered. There was a woman in front of me, wearing TONS of heavy make-up and LOTS of expensive clothing—jewelry at that, as well!

"O-oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—" I stuttered, but immediately, the lady got up into my face and began yelling angrily.

"How rude! Don't you children know better to look where you're going in the streets? You could have hurt yourself! Or worse—me!" She huffed and turned around, a conceited air about her. I felt my heart drop and my face heat in embarrassment as I noticed more people around me, staring and murmuring.

I quickly looked down, slightly guiltily, and continued to walk forward.

…

"What? You say there's no more?" I gasped, and the man shook his head.

"Sorry kid, we're all out." He shrugged and angry, I began to pout.

"Oh please, sir! Just because it's after the holidays, doesn't mean you can be lazy and not have any alcoholic drinks left? Plus, it's almost New Year's!" I argued and his mouth twitched, with something of annoyance.

"…Er, fine, I'll go look. Just wait here, alright?" He grunted and turned around, whispering something to another man. He nodded and joined the first man.

I muttered "thank you" under my breath and tapped my foot against the floor, glancing around the store, filled with bottles of different wines and spirits, along with a billion different types of beer.

Seconds later, the man reappeared holding several bottles and the other with more of the same. I smiled, relieved, as he placed them on the table.

"Alright, there. That'll be 4200 yen." He grunted once again, and I sighed, as I reached for my wallet.

"Of course…" I replied as I dug my hand farther into my pocket. But instantly, my heart skipped a beat—

…Where was my wallet?

Oh no…

"A-ah…" I stuttered, my pulse picking up, and the man tapped his finger against the counter.

"What is it?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

I swallowed and tried my best to smile. "U-um, it seems that…I um, don't…have my wallet with…me… Eh heh heh…" I scratched my head nervously, but his face instantly went bright red with anger and annoyance.

"What the hell, kid? You make me work so hard and you don't even have the money to _buy _what I get for you?" He yelled and I jumped, startled.

"U-um—"

"And you're just a kid! Who sends a _kid _to go buy beer? Your parents are crazy!"

"Um, no sir, that's not how it is—"

"Whatever, I don't wanna hear it! Get out of my store!"

By now, I felt close to tears, and my face was bright red. With a lowering of the head, I mumbled "sorry" and began to walk away, embarrassed to the extreme.

Again, I heard people whispering among the silence, and I felt terrible.

How could I possibly forget the wallet to go buy food? Of course Meiko reminds me about a coat… What about the money?

"If only Len were here… He would know what to do…" I mumbled to myself, and the tears starting pouring out. I wiped my eyes with my gloved hands and started sniffing even more than I already was, but not because of the cold this time. I began walking home, crying, and wishing my birthday would seem a bit more happy.

…

Meiko gave me a long stare. It was particuarily hard to look at, so I had my eyes averted, but even still, I felt guilty.

"…So you forgot the money."

I nodded.

"Was the man yelling?"

I nodded again, the feeling of tears threatening to pour out.

"…I see." Meiko said with a sigh and stood up, walking over to me. I felt a hand on my head, and saw her petting my head. She smiled at me lightly and I was about to start blubbering again with my watery eyes, but she laughed.

"Rin, there's no need to cry. Everyone makes mistakes; why don't you go dry your eyes and go to your bedroom?" She suggested and I nodded, sniffing a bit more.

"O-okay…" I mumbled and got up, heading towards my room.

Gosh. Who knew today would be such a drag? I mean, really, it should have been better than this…

I slowly opened the door to my bedroom and walked in, but only to see Len lounging with a book on the bean bag chair we keep in the corner next to his gaming computer.

"Oh, Rin!" He looked up from whatever he was reading and smiled at me. I felt my entire body, even my heart, melt. "Welcome home~ Oh, and happy birthday too! Heh heh." He grinned and for some reason, I felt the tears return to my eyes. I looked away quickly, so he wouldn't have to see me cry, but Len instantly noticed.

"Huh? Rin, what is it?" He got up fast and rushed over to me, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay? You're crying…"

I didn't face him, but I started to cry even more.

"Len, I don't know what to do! Today was terrible; I thought it would have been better but it wasn't, and I made a total fool of myself and—"  
"Rin, calm down, calm down," Len comforted me with a hug and whispered quietly,

"Just slow down, and tell me what's wrong."

I felt my heart beat faster, so it wasn't really helping, but I started to talk anyways.

"W-well, I was looking forward today to be great, but it wasn't and now I feel sad because I acted really stupid and two people yelled at me for acting stupid and I forgot the money for the beer and he yelled at me and the lady was all psycho on me and called me rude and—"

"Okay, Rin," Len stopped me with a chuckle and I looked at him through my tears.

"First of all," He sat me down on his lap on the bottom bunk and rubbed my back slowly. "You are _not _stupid, and I bet those two people were just not having a nice day. Maybe they're not nice people, either. It's not your fault." He smiled at me kindly and laughed a bit.

"Actually, something similar happened to me, too…" He added, and my eyes widened.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, haha." He laughed quietly, but then got all silent.

I raised my eyebrows at him curiously.

"What is it?" I asked, and he looked away, his cheeks tinted pink.

"U-um, well, did you get any presents yet?" He asked quietly, and I shook my head.

"No, not at all." I answered, and he paused for a moment, but then looked at me closely.

"Then let me give you yours first."

I was about to question what he meant, but before I could ask, I immediately felt something on my lips—

_Len's._

"!" I jumped, startled and blushed furiously and right as I was about to respond, Len pulled away, not looking at me.

He coughed, looking embarrassed, and muttered, "Sorry, it's not a great present but um…" He scratched his head and looked at me, attempting a smile.

"Um, happy birthday, Rin."

I was lost on the words to say, but then I said, finally, my heart not able to take anymore,

"Len, you just made my birthday a billion times better than I could have ever wished for."

_-CLOUDY DAYS NEVER STAY: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Lol I know it sucked. (Cliché and lots of errors, huh?)  
This was actually VERY last minute, because I went to a friend's house and left my  
USB behind, which had my ORIGINAL birthday present on it!  
Luckily, I had a few back-up ideas, so this was the alternate one.  
So yeah, that means I have another oneshot comin' up later today. Which some of you may  
know as "Dandelion"? Well, just wait and see~ **

**Anyways! I hope you all liked it! Reviews/critique are nice and appreciated! **


End file.
